codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Global Ops
Singleplayer It is the year 2024, the ever-growing Neo-Fascist terrorist group Universal Revelation, abbreviated to UniRev threatens world peace, earning support and funding worldwide. The group's sole objective is to cripple the world's economy to achieve total rule over the world's wealth. Nearly six years ago, during the last months of the Fourth World War, a German special operations team was sent on a mission to kill a guerrilla leader in Western Sahara, who was known for cooperating and arming smaller guerrillas within the region. The mission is considered to be a success, as the guerrilla leader is killed by a bombing run. After six years, the United States forms a task force to combat UniRev, and includes members of MARSOC, DEVGRU and 1st SFOD-D, as well as minor cooperation from other countries, the task force is known as Task Force 3, often nicknamed TF White Shark, commanded by General Theodore Forsythe. White Shark's first mission is to assault a weapons research station in Mato Grosso, Brazil. A squad of TF3, known as Marine Team Silex is deployed in Mato Grosso, Brazil. Team Silex, composed of Staff Sergeant Jordan Althorpe, Sergeant Fredric Carman, Corporal Eric Dewolfe and Corporal Brandon McCoy infiltrate the facility and encounter hired guns. After Silex team advances into the facility, they unveil the connection between UniRev and the facility. Three days after the attack, TF3 leads yet another attack in Turkey against UniRev. Marine Team Silex is sent along its parent unit, Fox Company, led by Captain Norman French. Fox Company is tasked with reuniting information about UniRev from an ex-Soviet intelligence analyst and former Soviet Armed Forces sergeant, Leonid Alexandrov. Alexandrov's position is targeted by UniRev, and they surround Alexandrov. Fox Company leads a daring attack to rescue Alexandrov and they eventually bring him out. After bringing out Alexandrov, he is interrogated by CIA analysts Robert Baumann and Donald Quinn. The game then shifts to the Soviet War in Afghanistan in 1980, and Alexandrov is seen as member of a Soviet Motorised Company in the Panjsheer Valley in Afghanistan. His company is sent to combat Mujahideen in the region and kill a gun trafficker working for the Mujahideen. After enduring heavy fighting, the Soviets seemingly kill the gun runner and finish the mission. The game then shifts back to 2024, Alexandrov explains that gun trafficker was Laurent, leader of UniRev. Alexandrov then continues to give information on Laurent to the Americans, informing them about a UniRev associate in Lahore with important secrets. Missions *Dune: Kill a guerrilla leader in Western Sahara. (2018) *Pathfinder: Lead a raid on a weapons research station linked to terrorist groups. (2024) *Newfound Enemy: Gather information from UniRev in Turkish Kurdistan. (2024) *Past Scars: Conduct an attack in a Mujahideen hideout in Afghanistan. (1980) *Zero Dark Thirty: Locate a UniRev associate in Lahore, Pakistan. (2024) *Painkill: Reveal UniRev's plan to take control of ballistic missiles worldwide. (2024) *Falling Sky: Shoot down a satellite with vital information about American launch codes. (2024) *Fireshield: Protect UN delegates in Los Angeles from UniRev. (2024) *High Tide: Rescue kidnapped UN delegates on board a ship in the Pacific Ocean. (2024) *Below Zero: Cooperate with Chinese forces to retake an ICBM launch facility in Altay. (2024) *Cracked Soil: Infiltrate the launch facility. (2024) *Sand Storm: Land on Afghan soil to lead an attack on UniRev outposts. (2024) *Trident: Disable a UniRev base in Hindu Kush. (2024) *Revelations: Trace the UniRev leader to his hideout. (2024) *Unto Oblivion: Find Laurent, the UniRev leader hiding in the Caribbean. (2024) } |titlestyle=background: #0A0A0A; color: #003456; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#0A0A0A; color: #003456; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = MARSOC |list1= Jordan Althorpe · Norman French · Fredric Carman · Eric Dewolfe · Brandon McCoy · Theodore Forsythe |group2 = CIA |list2= Robert Baumann · Donald Quinn · Samuel Judd · Godfrey Rodriguez |group3 = KSK |list3= Erich Wolfram · Niko Krieger · Andreas Stühlinger |group4 = Soviet Armed Forces |list4= Leonid Alexandrov · Villem Lepmets · Konstantin Zarubin · Rudolf Efremov |group5 = UniRev |list5= Laurent · Ghasib }} Co-Op Mode Co-Op mode returns, but the Special Ops mode has been removed, now replaced with Zombie Survival Mode. In Zombie Survival Mode, players have to buy weapons and vehicles and survive waves upon waves of Zombies. Maps in Survival There are numerous servers, which can hold up to 100 players. Each server is set on one of the five default maps of Zombies. The maps are vast and encompass a large area with all kinds of terrain. Zombie Survival can be played on offline Singleplayer or Split-Screen, however, a much smaller area is accessible when im Singleplayer. In Zombie Survival, players must gather for weapons by scavenging them, buying them or trading them with other players, players can even build their own weapons by gathering pieces to build them. The weapons available include all Multiplayer weapons, as well as Singleplayer-exclusive weapons; however, some weapons are entirely exclusive for Zombie Survival, which include buildable weapons and "Wonder Weapons". Weapons can be upgraded to offer extra firepower or ammunition capacity, along with fire rate or add extra attatchments. Vehicles are also accessible, but only a number of vehicles can be used. Vehicles can be used freely, but vehicles can only take certain damage before being unusable, vehicles can be repaired, but only until taking certain damage. Multiplayer Commander Mode The game brings the new Commander Mode. At the start of every round, squads can vote for a Commander, the player with the most votes gets to Accept or Deny the Commander role. There is one Commander per squad. Commanders can resign their position, opening up a spot for Commander. Other players can also call a vote to mutiny against the current Commander; if the vote is successful, the Commander steps down, opening the role for applications. Commanders have access to numerous resources that will provide his/her squad bigger chances to successfully accomplish the objective within a Multiplayer Match. Commanders can also issue an order for the squad to complete. Players can still roam free without achieving a given order, but extra points will be awarded if the order is completed. Commanders also have access to a Bird's Eye View of the battlefield, and observe friendly movement or issue an order. Commander Resources To have access to Commander resources, the Commander's squad has to achieve certain number of points before being able to use them. |-| Scan UAV (60 Points)= The Scan UAV is a surveillance drone that can be controlled by the Commander. It can designate enemy targets or detect enemy movement. The Scan UAV can be shot down by enemies, and has lighter armour than other air vehicles. |-| EMP UAV (100 Points)= EMP UAV is a variation of the Scan UAV. Unlike the Scan UAV, the EMP UAV is not controlled by any player, instead, it will fly over the map for about 60 seconds; the EMP UAV scrambles enemy radar signals, rendering the enemy's Minimap useless for sixty seconds. Like the Scan UAV, it can be shot down. |-| Supply Drop (150 Points)= Supply Drops provide the Commander's team with ammunition; standing close to the Supply Drop will replenish health and ammunition. Weapons will also be dropped, although less frequently. |-| Missile Strike (200 Points)= Commanders can pinpoint a target via a touch-screen device; upon marking the location, a cruise missile will be launched at the target. |-| Unmanned Ground Vehicle (250 Points)= A semi-autonomous ground vehicle armed with a .50 caliber sniper rifle and two 5.56mm machine guns. The UGV can only be controlled by the Commander. The UGV can also operate on its own. |-| AC-130J Gunship (300 Points)= An AC-130J Gunship circles over the battlefield; the Commander is automatically moved to the Gunship, where he/she can invite two more players aboard the Gunship, or be the sole player in the Gunship. The Gunship is equipped with a 30mm Gatling Gun, tube-launched missiles and guided bombs. Faction System The Faction System is introduced in Danger Close: Global Ops. It allows players to choose to play from a number of factions, each faction has up to six customable class slots, giving the player a total number of 96 classes. Choosing factions allows players to squad up with players of the same faction within the same team; each faction belongs to one of four teams, each represented with one colour (blue, red, green or purple), meaning that all factions can only be used for one of the teams. On certain game modes, four teams will fight against each other or two teams fight against the other two teams. Weapons & Equipment Multiplayer mode brings back the Kits & Equipment system from Danger Close: Art of War. ''The Kits & Equipment system has had changes. Now, all Equipment can be used for any Kit without any restriction, allowing more customised loadouts. Players can now have up to six different customised loadouts with different weapons and equipment. Equipment |-| Tier One Equipment= *Rocket Launcher: All-around multipurpose rocket launcher. Effective against enemy vehicles and fortifications. It can carry six rockets in total. *Barrett M109: 25mm Sniper rifle. Effective against lightly armoured vehicles and infantry. It can be equipped with different optics. It carries 5 rounds per magazine, plus 10 in reserve. *ATGM: Anti-vehicle missile launcher. Requires lock-on to fire. It carries a total of seven missiles. Can be used manually or remotely-controlled. *MANPADS: Anti-air missile launcher. Requires lock-on to fire. Carries six rockets in total. |-| Tier Two Equipment= *Bouncing Betty: Proximity-detonated explosive. *RDX: Remotely detonated explosive. Effectve against vehicles. *Mortar Sentry: Remotely-controlled 60mm mortar. Can be used at any point in the map. *MAV: Semi-autonomous Quadrotor equipped with a tear gas squirter. Gas squirter can only be used when controlled by the player. |-| Tier Three Equipment= *Defibrillator: Revive friendly players within seconds from their deaths. *Ammo Bag: Replenish ammunition for allies. *Repair Tool: Repair friendly vehicles or disable enemy vehicles. It can also kill enemies. *Medkit: Replenish health for allies. |-| Tier Four Equipment= *Motion Sensor: When placed, it will detect enemy movement within its 30m radius. *SOFLAM: Deaignates targets for homing weapons like the ATGM or MANPADS. *Trophy System: When deployed, it will shelter the player from enemy gunfire for a short time. * Weapons Weapons are no longer faction-specific with factionless unlockables unlike ''Danger Close: Art of War. In Danger Close: Global Ops, players rank up to unlock new weapons, with no faction-specific weaponry. } |titlestyle=background: #0A0A0A; color: #003456; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#0A0A0A; color: #003456; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 20px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Handguns |list1= M45-1911 • MP443 • QSZ92 • P229 • 90-Two • Mk.23 • Glock 23 • Anaconda • Desert Eagle |group2 = SMGs/PDWs list2= MP5K-PDW • PP19 Bizon • QCW05 • CBJ-MS • K1 • P90TR • Vector SBR • MSMC |group3 = Carbines |list3= LR-300 • A91 • QBZ95G • G36C • ACW-R • ACE 52 • Wz.1996-M • AKS-74u (SP) |group4 = Assault Rifles |list4= HK416 • AK-12 • QBZ03 • L85A2 • SA58 OSW • INSAS • Wz.2005 • SCAR-L • FX-05 |group5 = Sniper Rifles |list5= M2010 ESR • CS-LR4 • SV98 • PGM-338 • L115A3 • SRR-61 • AS50 • M82A3CQ |group6 = Marksman Rifles |list6= R11 RSASS • QBU-88 • SVD99 • HK417 • Mk.14 • SCAR-H SV • SKS • Dragunov (SP) |group7 = Shotguns |list7= M870MCS • Hawk-12G • Vepr-12G • M3S90 • LW-3 • Streetsweeper |group8 = Light Machine Guns |list8= M240L • QJY88 • AEK-999 • MG4 • M27 IAR • QBB95 • RPK12 • U100 • Wz.2003 • MG36 }} Attatchments Optics *Reflex Sight - Non-magnifying illuminated reflex sight. *EOTech XPS - Holographic sight that replaces iron sights with a precision sight. *Canted Iron Sights - Alternate set of iron sights to switch when using a long-range optic sight. *Hybrid Scope - Holographic/4x ACOG combo, includes alternate magnifying levels by flipping on or off the 4x Scope. *ACOG Scope - 4x Magnifying scope, includes a precision reticle. *Variable Zoom Scope - Magnifying scope with different levels of zoom, ranging from 2x to 10x. *IR Scope - 2x scope that marks enemy heat signatures in white. Gadgets *Grenade Launcher - Underbarrel 40mm grenade launcher. Can be equipped with smoke, incendiary or stun rounds. *M26 12G - Underbarrel 12G shotgun. Can incorporate the use of 12G frag, 12G incendiary or 12G tear gas shells. *Bipod - Allow the weapon to be balanced on any surface to reduce recoil and increase accuracy. *Foregrip - Underslung angled foregrip. Increased accuracy and decreased recoil. *Laser Sight - Side-mounted green laser sight. Increases hip-fire accuracy. *Silencer - Suppresses weapon's muzzle flash and reduces firing sound. *HB Sensor - Side mounted motion sensor. Displays enemy movement within a 12.5 metre radius. Ammunition *Hollow-Point - Increases overall damage at the cost of lower range. *Raufoss Mk.211 - Explosive 12.7mm ammunition. Increases penetration and damage against vehicles. *40mm Smoke - Deploys a cloud of smoke upon exploding. *40mm Fire - Incendiary 40mm round. *40mm Stun - Disorienting and blinding explosive. *12G Fire - Incendiary 12G shells. *12G Flechette - *12G Tear Gas - *12G Frag - Vehicles } |titlestyle=background: #0A0A0A; color: #003456; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#0A0A0A; color: #003456; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1= Light Vehicles |list1= DPV · MRAP · VPK Volk · ZFB05 · MOWAG Eagle · Unimog SEE · DURO IIIP |group2= IFVs |list2= IAV Stryker · BMD-3 · ZBD08 · CV9040 · BTR4 · BvS 10 Viking · BPz3 |group3= Tank Destroyers |list3= M1128 MGS · 2S25 Sprut-SD · BK-1990 · B1 Centauro |group4= Tanks |list4= MBT-2000 · M1A3 · T99 Armata · Revolution |group5= Attack Helicopters |list5= AH64D Longbow · Ka-52 Alligator · WZ-10 Chimera · Tiger UHT · EC635 |group6= Transport Helicopters |list6= MH60S · Mi-38 · Z-9 · AW159 · MV22B |group7= Fighter Aircraft |list7= F/A-18E · MiG-35 · J-10 · JAS 39 |group8 = Strike Fighters |list8= F-15SE · Su-34 · Su-30MK2 · A-10 Thunderbolt |group9 = Stealth Aircraft |list9= F-22 · PAK FA · J-31 · F-35C |group10= Watercraft |list10= Zodiac · RHIB · CB90 }} |-| Land= Weapons *Coaxial HMG - Driver-controlled 12mm machine gun, used as a secondary weapon for the driver. *ATGM Launcher - Wire-guided anti-tank missile mounted on the turret, gunner controlled. *Grenade Launcher - Gunner-controlled automatic grenade launcher. *Guided Missile - Driver-controlled anti-tank missiles. *Canister Shell - Shoots multiple wolfram balls encased in one shell. (Tanks and IFVs only) Gadgets *IR Smoke - When launched, prevent lock-on from enemy missiles and prevent enemies from revealing vehicle's position. *Trophy System - Intercepts and destroys missiles, it needs time to recharge. *Zoom Optics - Secondary weapon sight with a powerful zoom. *EOD Jammer - Disables all enemy proximity-detonated explosives within a 20-metre radius. *Thermal Optics - Sight that highlights enemy heat signatures. Upgrades *Proximity Scan - Motion sensor that alerts players from nearby enemies. *Countermeasures - Deploy smoke when targeted by enemy homing ordnance. *Acitve Camo - Camaouflage that changes depending on the vehicle's surroundings. *Anti-Air Gun - Replaces the IFV main cannon with an anti-air gun. *CITV Seat - 3rd Turret position in which players can designate enemy targets. (All vehicles except light vehicles) |-| Air= Weapons *Guided Missile - Pilot controlled lock-on missile. *Heat Seeker - Fire-and-forget missile that automatically locks-on an enemy target. *JDAM - Guided bomb controlled by the co-pilot in Strike Fighters, or the pilot in Ground-Attack Jets and Stealth Jets. *TV Missile - Missile controlled by the Pilot or Gunner of a helicopter. Upgrades *Proximity Scan - Radar that alerts players from nearby enemies. *ECM Jammer - Increases lock-on time from enemy weapons systems. Gadgets *IR Flares - Prevent lock-on from incoming missiles. *Laser Painter - Designates enemy targets for the player's team. (Helicopter only) Maps *Airdome: Chinese high-rise airbase. Hectic vertical combat indoors and aerial combat outdoors. *Airstrip 2024: Remake of a Danger Close: Art of War favourite. Epic action for all combat styles. *Azov Harbour: Combat on a Russian seaport in the Azov Sea. Lots of fast-paced action in water-based combat. *Baikonur Launch: Russian launch pad in Kazakhstan under siege. Epic combat in the semi-urban environment. *Bosaso Landing: War-torn pirate base in Somalia. Heavy fighting in the water-based battlefield. *Caspian Gardens: Fields in the North of Iran. Action-packed combat for all combat styles. *Crossfire: War-torn US metropolis. Epic for urban engagements in and around the city. *Damascus Streets: Urban fighting in downtown Damascus. Epic building-to-building combat. *Dammam Cove: Landing in the Arabian city of Dammam. Hectic combat around the city streets and shoreline. *Everest Dale: Indian research station in the Himalayas. Perfect for mountain warfare and long-range engagements. *Ganjgal Pass: Afghan valley under siege. Lots of fast-paced action on the valley's numerous corridors. *Hailstorm: Chinese industrial facility under siege. Action-packed combat on the decaying ruins of the factory. *Indo Valley: Dam on the Indo River, Pakistan. Lots of action-packed combat on the facility and the surrounding areas. *Tokyo Siege: Japanese city squares on Tokyo. Intense combat including both infantry and vehicle firefights. *Tonkin Isle: Vietnamese islands in the Gulf of Tonkin. Epic water-based combat. Category:Gloryman3 Category:Games Category:Danger Close